Rouge
by Sacdenoeuds
Summary: deathfic 12. Voilà. Et puis y'a du Michel Sardou en prime.


Titre : Rouge  
  
Genre : Cette fic est sponsorisé par Kleenex. Autrement dit, deathfic au programme. ^^  
  
Copyright : Les personnages et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson, qui est prise sans autorisation à Michel Sardou. En revanche, toutes les fautes d'orthographes, fautes de conjugaisons, fautes de grammaires, fautes de frappes, répétitions sont à moi et je les revendique. é_è  
  
**********************************  
  
Le coup de feu claqua, sec. Et je te vois t'effondrer comme si jamais tu ne toucherais le sol. Sans trop que je sache comment tu te retrouves dans mes bras. Une plaie béante fleurit sur ta poitrine. Le sang qui coule est rouge, je le sais depuis toujours.  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme un soleil couchant  
  
* De Méditerranée,  
  
Tu me regardes, tu me souris, d'un sourire si doux, d'un sourire qui a déjà accepté la mort. Nous savions l'un et l'autre que tout se terminerait ainsi l'un de ses jours, mais je voulais croire, et je voulais espérer. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, Heero.  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme le vin de Bordeaux  
  
* Dans ma tête étoilée,  
  
Tu es pâle, si pâle. Je passe ta main dans mes cheveux, d'un geste tendre. Tu me regardes et je te regarde. J'oublie le combat qui se passe à l'extérieur, j'oublie le danger des soldats qui nous taquent, j'oublie nos compagnons, qui nous attendent au repère, il n'y a plus rien, il n'y a que nous.  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme le sang de Rimbaud  
  
* Coulant sur un cahier,  
  
Tu me souris comme si tu me regardais pour la première fois. Je te souris aussi, je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas te montrer mon inquiétude. Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, qu'une grande farce, tu vas te relever, tu iras bientôt mieux, et nous rirons tous les deux de ma peur. Oh, pourquoi sourire me fait-il si mal ?  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme la mer qui recouvre  
  
* Le désert de Judée.  
  
***  
  
Tu tentes de te relever, mais tu t'affaisses à nouveau dans mes bras, épuisé, tu es si faible, si faible. Non Heero, non mon amour, tu ne dois pas bouger, reste dans mes bras, tu es si faible, tu dois économiser tes forces, avant que Sally n'arrive, avant que Sally.  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme les joues d'un enfant  
  
* Quand il a trop joué,  
  
Tu humectes tes lèvres, et essayes de me parler mais ton souffle est si rauque et ta gorge si sèche. Un souffle seul s'échappe de tes lèvres.  
  
« Duo. »  
  
Ou bien ai-je rêvé ?  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme la pomme qui te donne  
  
* Le parfum du péché,  
  
Tes yeux se recouvrent de brouillard. Tu me regardes toujours mais tu ne me vois plus. Tout me semble si irréel. Je vais me réveiller, dis, bientôt j'entendrais Wufei crier et cogner contre ma porte pour que je me lève, c'est un cauchemar, tout ça est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi mes mains sont-elles aussi poisseuses ?  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme le feu du volcan  
  
* Qui va se réveiller,  
  
Une larme coule sur ma joue. Lentement. Et tombe sur la tienne. Heero, pourquoi, pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ? La larme coule sur ta joue, et d'autres encore coulent sur les miennes. Heero, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça !!!  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme cette étoile au c?ur  
  
* De ce dormeur couché.  
  
Heero, Heero, tu ne peux pas être mort, c'est impossible, pas toi, mon Heero, ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai, oh je t'en prie, Heero, Hee-chan, réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi encore, Heero, nous avons encore besoin de toi !!!  
  
***  
  
* Comme un oiseau tué  
  
* Par un chasseur tragique,  
  
* Comme un acteur blessé  
  
* Par les cris du public,  
  
* Comme un violon brisé  
  
* Qui rejoue l'Héroïque,  
  
* Comme la vision glacée  
  
* Du dernier Titanic.  
  
***  
  
Heero, reviens, reviens, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, de te dire que je t'aime, je n'ai pas eu le courage, pas encore, c'est trop tôt, Heero, écoute-moi, je dois te dire quelque chose, Heero, j'ai encore besoin de toi !!!  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme le feu des Tziganes  
  
* Quand les violons s'affolent,  
  
Tu es si froid, si froid mon amour, si froid. Je te sers dans mes bras, contre mon coeur, je couvre ton visage de baiser et de larmes. Tes lèvres ont un goût de sang et de métal, elles sont sèches et glacées. Tiens, regardes, je te donne mon souffle, je te donne ma chaleur, oh Heero ne veux- tu pas revenir ?  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme un phare de signal  
  
* Quand un avion s'envole,  
  
J'ai si mal, si mal. Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, Heero, mon amour, mon ange ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul, pas maintenant, pas avant que je te dise. Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça, pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas vivre heureux, je ne te demandais rien, juste d'être là, auprès de moi !  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme les lèvres d'une femme  
  
* Quand l'amour la rend folle,  
  
Heero, je t'aime, je t'aime !!! Pourquoi cette mission tourne-t-elle au carnage ? Nous en avons pourtant tellement fait ensemble toi et moi. Pourquoi celle-ci, et pourquoi toi, pourquoi pas moi à ta place, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ???  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme le front du menteur  
  
* Qui trahit sur parole.  
  
Je les tuerai tous, Heero, je te le promets, je les tuerais tous, je détruirai le monde entier pour toi, tout ce qui t'as blessé, tout ce qui t'as tué. Et je crie, je crie de rage, de désespoir et de détresse, je crie vers ce ciel, ce maudit ciel qui ne se soucie guère de ma souffrance, je crie comme si toute ma douleur se trouvait dans ma voix.  
  
***  
  
* Comme un oiseau tué  
  
* Par un chasseur tragique,  
  
* Comme un acteur blessé  
  
* Par les cris du public,  
  
* Comme un violon brisé  
  
* Qui rejoue l'Héroïque,  
  
* Comme la vision glacée  
  
* Du dernier Titanic,  
  
/Heero, come back, I'm alone and I can't live without you. /  
  
* Comme le silence qui suit  
  
* Les paroles en musique,  
  
* Comme une symphonie  
  
* Quand elle est Pathétique.  
  
***  
  
Je les entends qui s'attroupent tout autour de moi, des soldats d'Oz, guidés par mon cri ; des soldats d'Oz, ceux qui t'ont tués. Ils me hurlent des ordres, mais je ne les entends pas. Je te promets que je te vengerai, que je me vengerai.  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme la colère d'un homme  
  
* Quand il voit s'en aller,  
  
Il ne me reste plus qu'un petit poignard, pendu à ma ceinture. Je me jette sur eux, en tue deux, cinq, dix, je ne sais pas. Je les tue avec joie, avec délectation. J'envoie gaiement leurs âmes rôtir en enfer. Jamais je ne pourrais leur pardonner, jamais mes mains ne seront lasses de leur sang. Ils sont trop nombreux pour moi, je le sais, mais je rougis la terre de leur sang.  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Tout ce qu'il a construit  
  
* Tout ce qu'il a aimé,  
  
Je n'entends pas le coup de feu partir, ni n'aperçois le visage de celui qui l'a tiré, mais je ressens soudain la douleur fulgurante entre mes omoplates. Mes oreilles sifflent, et mon poignard tombe, rebondit sur le sol pour s'en aller briser. Je sens le sang tiède couler le long de mon dos.  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme le manteau du Christ  
  
* Que les soldats ont joué,  
  
Je n'entends plus rien, et je tombe à genoux. Je crois bien que c'est la fin, que voici pour moi le moment de mourir. Je ne t'aurais survécu que peu de temps, Heero.  
  
* Rouge  
  
* Comme la couleur du ciel  
  
* Quand il va s'écrouler.  
  
Tout tourne autour de moi, je ne reconnais plus rien. Je ne vois plus que toi, Heero, toi, ton visage, tes lèvres, tes yeux que je clos dans un dernier effort. Et tout devient blanc, et tout devient noir. Qui me fermera mes yeux, à moi ?  
  
***  
  
* Comme un oiseau tué  
  
* Par un chasseur tragique,  
  
* Comme un acteur blessé  
  
* Par les cris du public,  
  
* Comme un violon brisé  
  
* Qui rejoue l'Héroïque,  
  
* Comme la vision glacée  
  
* Du dernier Titanic,  
  
/Heero, wait, I'm coming and we will spend Eternity together. /  
  
* Comme le silence qui suit  
  
* Les paroles en musique,  
  
* Comme une symphonie  
  
* Quand elle Pathétique.  
  
**********************************  
  
Voilà ! Bon, sinon, je casse peut-être l'ambiance, mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous faîtes, chers fanficqueurs et fanficqueuses, pour publier sur fanfiction du texte en gras, en souligné, en italique, centré ou à droite, avec des espaces entres les paragraphes et tout et tout. Parce que moi j'y arrive pas ! T_T Alors voilà, si vous pouviez m'aider. 


End file.
